The Decision
by Saorsa
Summary: Elliot has to face a major decision. This is my first leverage fanfiction so please be nice, I don't own any of them though as much as I would love to. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**So this idea kinda came to me and stuck with me like an itch that I couldn't scratch. my first leverage fanfiction. Please be nice.**

I watched his eyes flick between me and his friends. I had staged this perfectly; he couldn't make a move in their direction without them getting a single gunshot to the back of the head. Trapping the four thieves was difficult especially since I really didn't want them hurt, I wanted Elliot. I watched and waited amused while my men had Elliot surrounded and guns leveled at him. Finally his eyes came to rest on me as he figured he couldn't save them by brute force.

"What do you want?" Elliot growled at me his eyes blazing with fury.

I almost chuckled. He really thought I would fear that growl.

"That is an easy question, you" I drawled amused.

I could see Elliot restraining himself even more.

"Here's the deal, you submit to me. And your friends can walk out of here unharmed. If you don't wish to submit that's fine to, you are free to leave unharmed however each of them will receive a single shot to the head. The choice Elliot is yours." I stated casually.

Elliot balled his fists and I could see the wheels in his head turning. It struck me as I watched him that he really didn't know what to do and was caught in indecision. I gave him time. I didn't want him to rush to something he might one day regret.

After what seemed like forever but must have been a couple of minutes, Elliot's eyes snapped to mine.

"I choose…."

**so review and tell me if i should continue or shelve this project**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this idea kinda came to me and stuck with me like an itch that I couldn't scratch. my first leverage fanfiction. Please be nice.**

**Elliot's point of view  
**

I had no clue who she was or why she wanted me, all I knew was I got a phone call stating if I wanted any chance of saving the team I had to meet her at this address. I came, and was immediately surrounded by fifteen men, all with loaded guns pointed at my head. She had walked between the men with so much confidence I was almost convinced she was a grifter. Then she pointed out where Hardison, Parker, Sophie and Nate stood. Arms bound behind their backs, probably with cuffs and the muzzle of guns pressed to the base of their skulls.

Nate looked relaxed and a bit angry, Hardison looked ready to piss himself, and Sophie watched me with wide, fearful eyes. And Parker looked confused. That didn't surprised me, what caught my attention was that apart from Nate having a black eye forming they looked relatively unharmed.

I took in the woman of slender build, maybe five foot four. With green eyes and black hair that was straight and soft. She looked like an average business woman. I know better than anyone that looks can be deceiving.

So I asked her what she wanted, and her reply was me. That I knew already and fought the urge to roll my eyes, what caught me off guard was what she said next.

"Here's the deal, you submit to me. And your friends can walk out of here unharmed. If you don't wish to submit that's fine to, you are free to leave unharmed however each of them will receive a single shot to the head. The choice Elliot is yours." She had stated casually and then gave me time to think.

_Darling if you think that I'm gonna be at all threatened by that you have another thought coming. I've been tortured, beaten and bloodied up over far less things than what I could have possibly done to you. _I thought to myself amused.

But after a moment I had to back track, she was serious, either I walked out or they walked out and the choice was mine. Great just what I need.

**so review and tell me if i should continue or shelve this project**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this idea kinda came to me and stuck with me like an itch that I couldn't scratch. my first leverage fanfiction. Please be nice.**

I was mildly surprised when after a moment's hesitation Elliot sank to his knees, clasping his right hand to his left wrist, head bowed in a parody of submission. My men didn't waste any time cuffing him.

"Are you armed?" I asked carefully.

Elliot nodded slowly. "There's a knife in my left boot."

The same man that had cuffed Elliot searched and found the knife removing it and tossing it to me, I caught it neatly. I put it in my own boot for safe keeping. I wondered if Elliot had figured out who I was. I knew he didn't know that all the guns trained on his friends had the safety on and the magazines empty.

Elliot slowly lifted his head and looked me in the eyes.

"You have what you wanted, let them go" nodding his head at the four thieves.

"I'm not done yet, there's one more thing." I said taking the nylon collar from my back pocket.

I grinned in satisfaction when Elliot's eyes got wide with shock and then hard with anger.

**Elliot's point of view**

She was a smart one; I had to give her that. I flexed my arms experimentally. The cuffs held I couldn't break them; I almost got to my feet and walked out. The look on the team's faces stopped me though, they all looked scared. Even Nate looked more afraid than when I walked in here. Realization hit me like a truck; they really thought I would leave them to die.

"You know who I am, but I have yet to learn your name." I growled low and deadly, though I could do little more than threaten at the moment.

She laughed. I flinched at it completely caught off guard.

"How silly of me, I am Sandra. Nice to meet your acquaintance." She said holding her hand out for me to shake, I glared up at her. She pulled her hand back and looked down on me holding that damn collar up.

"So will you wear this or do you want to walk out of here?" she asked.

Somehow I knew that would be the question. I glanced at Nate. His eyes were squeezed shut as though praying. I never took him for a praying man.

I sighed and rose on my knees to take the couple of steps to Sandra, bowing my head and allowing her to buckle the collar around my neck. I stretched my neck trying to find a comfortable place for it, finding none I gave up.

I snuck a peek at Sandra who was watching me.

"I submitted let them go." I growled. I didn't care what she did to me, I could take it. The others couldn't. that's why I'm the hitter of the group.

She turned to the men holding my friends captive. Since when did I call them friends? Pushing it to the back of my mind, I was sure that I would have time to figure that out when Sandra got down to business.

"He is correct, release them." She waited for all of them to be released before continuing. "Nate it was a pleasure doing business with you. You were right."

**so review and tell me if i should continue or shelve this project**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this idea kinda came to me and stuck with me like an itch that I couldn't scratch. my first leverage fanfiction. Please be nice.**

**Elliot's point of view**

I tried to see Nate, but Sandra's body prevented it. All I had to go on was that he hadn't verbally denied it. I listened to the team walk out. I found and kept Sandra's eyes, she looked back unfazed, just as unconcerned clipped a leash to my collar.

"Come along Elliot, your new home awaits you." Sandra said with a tug on the leash, I scrambled to my feet and followed her to her truck.

I watched her open the back hatch and look at me expectantly. She seriously wanted me to climb in with my hands cuffed, shrugging I struggled to climb in. I managed to keep my balance, kneeling as she dropped the leash and closed the hatch. She hopped into the driver's seat, started the SUV and drove down the road; it gave me time to reflect.

What did she mean by Nate helping her? Did I get conned by my own crew? Where was she taking me and what was this about my new home? I shook my head and watched the trees pass by, to many questions and not enough answers.

I shifted my weight and fell backwards taking the pressure off my knees. Leaning my back against the backseat I could sit in relative comfort.

The next thing I know I feel a prick in my shoulder and snap my head to see Sandra pull a syringe away.

"It's for your own good Elliot." Was all she said before blackness took over my senses.

**Nate's point of view**

I knew as soon as we were outside that I would have questions to answer, and none of them would believe me. Steeling myself for what was sure to be an unpleasant uproar, I stood and waited.

To my surprise it was Hardison that stepped up first.

"Man what did that lady mean by you being right about Elliot?" he asked clearly trying to give me the benefit of the doubt.

It was nice to know that they still had some faith in me, Elliot wouldn't when all is said and done. Of that I had no doubt.

"There was a bounty on Elliot's head. And I made sure he was safe." I started though I didn't get to finish.

"So you turned him over to that Sandra lady?"

"You conned your crew, Elliot will never trust you again after this."

"How could you?"

Holding my hands up for silence, I was granted just a bit of said silence.

"Yes I handed Elliot over to Sandra, for reasons that you all are going to have to trust me."

"But we are going to get him back right? Run a con on her or something"

I shook my head.

"No, Elliot will be returned when the time is right, for now we have to stay out of it."

**so review and tell me if i should continue or shelve this project**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this idea kinda came to me and stuck with me like an itch that I couldn't scratch. my first leverage fanfiction. Please be nice.**

Elliot came back to himself slowly, shaking his head and trying to get his bearings straight. Whatever Sandra had drugged him with was strong, because it took him several minutes to sit up and longer still to get to his feet. He swayed as if unable to find that center of gravity.

As Elliot's eyes cleared he realized several things at once, first of all his hands were free, secondly he had no shoes or shirt on, and thirdly the collar he had on was heavier than the first. Reaching a hand up to investigate it he felt a mild shock, looking up he found Sandra standing on the other side of the bars of what appeared to be a cage.

"You're awake, excellent. I was afraid I had given you too much there for a while." Sandra told Elliot smiling at him.

Elliot simply glared at her, slowly understanding what was going on.

"Nate sold you to me. You are now mine, but you won't stay that way. In a couple months time I will sell you to the highest bidder as a completely broken pet." Sandra informed Elliot pleasantly.

"Hold on a moment there darlin…-" whatever else Elliot was going to say was lost as his body stiffened and he was cut off.

Sandra had hit the activate button in her hand that hadn't been noticed originally.

"I don't recall saying that you could talk." Sandra said as Elliot fell to his knees breathing hard.

Elliot looked up at her and glared but said nothing. Sandra smiled proudly.

"Excellent you are a fast leaner. That will make this whole process go so much faster for you and for me."

Elliot glared at her willing her to burst into flames so he would have half a chance of escape, as it stood with the collar on his neck and the button in her hand. He was as helpless as would have been with his hands and feet bound.

**so review and tell me if i should continue or shelve this project**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this idea kinda came to me and stuck with me like an itch that I couldn't scratch. my first leverage fanfiction. Please be nice.**

**so heres my delima im not sure where to take this, i had a couple ideas...i dont know if i want to skip elliots training or go through it or start somewhere in the middle. im open to suggestions. let me know what you all think.**

**so review and tell me if i should continue or shelve this project**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this idea kinda came to me and stuck with me like an itch that I couldn't scratch. my first leverage fanfiction. Please be nice.**

**As some of you know I was having trouble deciding what i was going to do, and then this idea hit me. I am a bit proud of myself for what I came up with.  
**

Elliot learned quickly that he wasn't allowed to talk, but growls and whines were within the limitations set for him. He got used to the routine, every morning one of the muscle men would come and get him from his cage and lead him to a living room type room. There was a couch and some chairs, a table and a computer. For the most part was an open room, most likely a dance room at one time.

The man would drop his leash in Sandra's lap who would look at Elliot expectantly. Elliot would drop to his knees and bow his head, waiting. Sandra would run her hand through his hair and watch amused as Elliot would suppress the desire to move away from her touch. She had known he wouldn't like the electric collar. Truth of the matter was that Elliot despised it.

Elliot had refused to go with the handler one morning and was mildly surprised when all the handler did was cuff his hands behind his back and left him alone. The handler made no move to get him but put two dishes down, one was full of fresh clean water and the other had what appeared to be dog food. Elliot wasn't sure what the game was. The water and food could be drugged. But then why go through all that when a push of a button would incapacitate him. It made no sense.

As the hours wore on Elliot became painfully aware of two things. The first being that he was thirsty and the second was that he had to pee. But with his arms locked behind his back he couldn't find a corner to pee in.

Elliot managed to hold onto himself for an hour longer, and then he had no more control over his body. It betrayed him, cursing at himself, he watched helplessly as the dark stain spread over the front of his jeans. Humiliation and anger shot through him.

At that moment Sandra made an appearance, eying Elliot carefully. Elliot growled under his breath at her.

"Now then when your handler tries to take you somewhere, I'm sure you'll go with him. It will only get worse from here. Do you understand?" Sandra asked holding Elliot's eyes.

Elliot nodded his head. From then on he never protested leaving his cage again.

**so review and tell me if i should continue or shelve this project**


	8. Chapter 8

**So this idea kinda came to me and stuck with me like an itch that I couldn't scratch. my first leverage fanfiction. Please be nice.**

**i decided that some of the team and how they were coping needed to be added.  
**

They were bored, all of them. Nate wouldn't let them work any jobs that required Elliot's field of work. Which narrowed their jobs down to almost none, but the team didn't mind their worries were on Elliot.

Parker was fiddling with a few locks, while Hardison was checking some things online when Sophie and Nate walked in looking ready to burst.

"We found him." Nate said not needing to explain who 'him' was. They all knew it was Elliot.

"Where, cause I've been looking everywhere for him and I can't find a trace of him anywhere." Hardison responded annoyed.

They had all felt the weight of the missing hitter, and although none of them voiced it, they didn't fully trust Nate or what he was up to.

Nate had expected them to react the way they did and was mildly surprised when they all chose to stay. Even if it was only to see their lost hitter back home.

"He is being sold at an auction in one week's time. Highest bidder gets him." Nate said matter of factly

It was Hardison that noticed the hesitation.

"What is the problem? We go in, we buy him and we get him"

Nate looked down for a moment and then met Hardison's eyes squarely.

"I don't have the funds."

"Maybe you missed the 'we' part, I know none of you all like listening to a brother. But I did say we. Didn't i?" looking to Parker and Sophie for conformation. When both nodded their heads he continued. "See there, *we* as a team will get Elliot out. How much do you need?"

"about ten million is the buy in, and then it goes up from there."

Hardison waved his hand dismissively.

"Easy, so who am I stealing this money from?" turning to his computer and punching a few keys he started transferring money from different banks around the world.

The other's let him work in peace. Nate and Sophie worked out what everyone's main role would be. When Hardison was done all they could do is wait for the auction and hope Elliot was in fairly good condition.

**so review and tell me if i should continue or shelve this project**


	9. Chapter 9

**So this idea kinda came to me and stuck with me like an itch that I couldn't scratch. my first leverage fanfiction. Please be nice.**

The team had assembled at the auction house and waited for Elliot to be put on show. They had worked out the kinks and had made the buy in for all three of them. Nate was the only one that didn't put up the ten million. He had claimed that it would be better this way. They were careful arriving in different cars and setting themselves up as separate bidders. Nate knew with three of them having unlimited funds. Elliot was theirs.

None of them were prepared for what happened next.

Sandra walked into the middle of the room, with Elliot on a leash behind her. He followed docily. In fact Nate had a stab of fear for his spirit. To all appearances he looked broken. The different people waiting all clapped, Elliot seemed to push against Sandra's back a little, she reached back and stroked his hair a bit. Elliot calmed immediately. Leading him to a pole in the middle of the room she tied him to it. Elliot sat down against the pole and waited.

Nate stopped and took him in as Sandra walked away. He was barefoot and without a shirt. His jeans were old and worn but more than functional and fit. All in all he didn't seem in that bad of shape.

Nate couldn't resist and walked up as though to get a closer look, Elliot saw him and growled low. Nate almost flinched. That angry look in Elliot's eye told him that Elliot was well aware of what was happening.

Sandra came up beside Nate, to whom Elliot whined low and soft at. His eyes pleading, Sandra just chuckled and rubbed the side of his head. Elliot leaned into the touch obviously enjoying it.

"Nate I thought we agreed you wouldn't bet on him." Sandra said to which Elliot growled at Nate again. Sandra smiled.

"We did agree that _I _wouldn't buy him, but I never said that I wouldn't show up for his auction. You've done a fine job with him. How did you manage to tame him?" Nate asked somewhat impressed.

"I didn't hurt him if that's what you're asking. He learned that certain actions have consequences. And that he wouldn't like it if he forced my hand. Elliot really is affectionate if you know which button to push." Sandra replied.

Nate watched Elliot interact with Sandra. There was no fear just a healthy respect.

_I almost wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. _Nate thought to himself.

"Well I am going to get a glass of bourbon and sit in the back, as I said I'm only here to watch." Nate said leaving, Elliot whined at his retreating back.

What the whine meant Nate didn't know. The growls were easy; Elliot wasn't happy with him and wanted him to know it. Sandra must have taught him not to talk. That's about the only way he would have used animal sounds.

Nate tapped his ear piece.

"Alright everyone get in position."

Parker took up a spot on the far side of the room, Sophie in the middle and Hardison on the other. They had set it up that way so that it wouldn't look like they were together.

Sandra got up on stage to introduce Elliot; she stood next to Elliot who was on all fours rubbing against her with his shoulder.

"As many of you can see, I have managed to do the impossible. I have broken the great Elliot Spencer. Although the buy in was ten million. Let's start the bidding at a thousand?" she suggested reaching down to pat Elliot's head.

There was an immediate chorus of several thousand dollars.

"Wait." Nate instructed his team.

A few more offers were put in bringing the total to 100,000. Really not that great considering some of the prices put on Elliot's head from some countries.

"Now."

Sophie calmly raised her hand and said "150,000"

"200,000"

"250,000" Hardison yelled.

"300,000"

"3 million!"

"Sold!" Sandra declared pointing at Parker.

Parker made her way to the stage and untied Elliot from the pole.

"The funds will be in your account in five minutes. Let's go Sparky." Parker informed Sandra and with a gentle tug on Elliot's leash was walking away.

Parker got him to the car and stood at a loss of what to do with him.

"OK so you can you know get in now." She told him.

"Parker I don't think he will just climb in, you will probably have to open a door and tell him to 'load up'" Nate's voice rang in her ear.

Elliot was just watching Parker, slightly amused as she stormed to the backseat of the car and opened the door.

"Alright load up. Seriously?"

Parker didn't have to say it twice, Elliot sprang into the car and made himself comfortable. Parker rolled her eyes and closed the door, climbing in the drivers seat and drove them home.

**so review and tell me if i should continue or shelve this project**


	10. Chapter 10

**So this idea kinda came to me and stuck with me like an itch that I couldn't scratch. my first leverage fanfiction. Please be nice.**

Parker had brought Elliot back to Nate's apartment and unhooked his leash, though she left the collar on. Elliot got to his feet and looked at her, grateful to be back.

Nate, Sophie and Hardison all walked in together. Hardison came over and gave him a guy hug.

"Man I am so happy to see you."

Elliot nodded but didn't say anything. Nate thought that was odd.

"You're safe Elliot." Nate said unnecessarily.

Elliot spun around and punched him, growling. Nate staggered back holding his jaw. Wincing, he gingerly poked at it, he'd gotten off easy. They all knew Elliot pulled his punch. Sophie mearly glared at Nate.

"Don't even try to say you didn't deserve it because you did. Elliot are you ok?"

Elliot nodded making a whining noise in his throat.

Nate looked at him curiously. "What's wrong?"

Elliot made a nodding motion with his head trying to show the lock on the collar. After a moment Nate picked up on the motion and moved his hair out of the way, revealing a locking mechanism on the collar.

"Parker I have a job for you."

"What?" Parker asked coming to look at it. "Oh pretty, ill have you out of this in a minute Elliot."

Elliot sat down by the couch so that Parker wouldn't have to reach up to unlock it. Parker sat next to him and set to work. After a moment Elliot yelped and flinched away.

Nate who was watching guessed what happened.

"It shocked you didn't it?" Elliot nodded. "Where's the key?"

"Sandra didn't give me a key." Parker said.

Elliot's heart sank, he was trapped as their pet. Letting out a breath he walked to the kitchen and sighed. No one followed him. None of them knew how to help him.

"Elliot? Come here." Nate said, Elliot came to him and dropped to his knees in front of Nate, growling his displeasure. "I guess we are all going to be in for an adjustment and I don't like this anymore than you do. You may not believe that but it's true. What do you need and what do we need to do to keep that thing from going off?"

Elliot looked at him and whined low. It was a pleading noise but Nate didn't understand.

"I need-" Elliot started and broke off into a yelp, falling to the ground twitching. After a couple minutes his body slowly relaxed as his team looked over him, all wore concerned looks. Even Parker.

"That bitch."

"Im gonna find something to help him,"

"I…I can't believe this."

"Elliot are you ok?" the last was Nate, soft and gentle. Elliot nodded and caught his breath. Pushing himself to his knees, he had made them understand he couldn't talk the only way he knew how. He had showed them.

"Hardison, is there any way to exam that collar without setting it off?" Nate asked slowly and carefully.

Hardison looked up from the computer.

"If I am very careful. But I don't think Elliot would like it."

Nate took a look at Elliot before replying.

"At this point if you told Elliot that he had to never hurt another person he would just to be rid of it. Do it Hardison."

**so review and tell me if i should continue or shelve this project**

**just so everyone knows, this isnt done yet. far from really  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**So this idea kinda came to me and stuck with me like an itch that I couldn't scratch. my first leverage fanfiction. Please be nice.**

Hardison watched Elliot as he sat down next to the computer, even though Hardison had pulled up a chair for him. Hardison set to work attaching wires that ran from his laptop to Elliot's collar, asking Elliot to bend his head a little so he could see. Though Hardison knew Elliot was complying to help, it was still unnerving to watch the hitter everyone feared to be so submissive.

Elliot twitched as the last wire went into place. Hardison noticed which surprised Elliot. Normally Hardison was the densest of the group.

"You OK man? It isn't going off is it?" worry laced the hacker's words unchecked.

Elliot shook his head. It was true it wasn't going off. Just pulsing, like it didn't like being messed with. Elliot sighed and closed his eyes, trying to relax. Hardison took that for a good sign and went to work on his computer, glancing down every once in a while to make sure that Elliot wasn't getting fried by his actions.

Nate walked up to them as Hardison was taking the wires off Elliot's collar. Nate looked at Hardison expectantly while Elliot got to his feet, not comfortable with being by Hardison's feet or Nate's for that matter.

"Man I can't do anything. It was pulsing him as it was. If I try to hack it, it will kill him." Hardison explained, to Elliot's growl that turned into a wince and whine.

"Elliot?" Nate asked concerned. Elliot simply nodded and fell to his knees. The collar was protesting him being on his feet. Not that Nate or Hardison knew that.

"On the bright side, if there was one, I did manage to get all the codes to make it go off and what wont. For instance Elliot's kneeling because no one gave him permission to be on his feet." Hardison told Nate looking at his screen and trying desperately to not lose his lunch.

Elliot smirked. Maybe they were getting the picture. Nate leaned over Hardison to get a clear view of the commands and infractions.

"Is there any way we can add commands?" Nate asked.

Elliot looked up at him sharply; he couldn't really be suggesting that they add more could he? Didn't they know he had enough?

"Well yeah, I could but I would need the pass code. And I can't hack it." Hardison replied.

"If you can add commands you can take them away. Make it completely clean. Then Elliot would only have a permanent accessory." Nate said his eyes finding Elliot's eyes.

Elliot's eyes widened a fraction before shaking his head. That wouldn't work. There had to be something on the collar otherwise it would just kill him. Elliot waited for Hardison to get that, when he didn't. Elliot ignored the warning pulses and heaved to his feet gently tapping the lower part of the computer screen. Hardison took the cue and moved the list lower and lower until it got to the bottom. In big bold letters it read.

**WHEN DONE WITH THE PET, SIMPLY ERASE ALL THE COMMANDS AND THE COLLAR WILL DO THE REST.**

Hardison stared at it in horror, while Elliot went back to his knees struggling to breathe. The pulses had gotten stronger the longer he stood.

"Nate man, that plan won't work." Hardison finally choked out.

"Why not?"

"We are trying to avoid killing Elliot right? Yeah well that would be a sure way to do it."

Nate nodded and sighed.

"Alright then let's steal us an Elliot."

**so review and tell me if i should continue or shelve this project**

**just so everyone knows, this isn't done yet. far from really.**

**To clear up any confusion, the collar that Sandra put on Elliot is a very high tech device. more will be explained about it in later chapters  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**So this idea kinda came to me and stuck with me like an itch that I couldn't scratch. my first leverage fan fiction. Please be nice.**

**Elliot's point of view **

Hardison was working at his computer, using the program from the collar and trying to figure it out; at one point he had asked Parker and Sophie to speak into a microphone but not Nate. That I thought was strange. From where I'm kneeling with my right hand clasping my left wrist as I had been taught,by the couch I can see Nate watch Hardison with confusion as Hardison talks into the same microphone and punches some keys on the keyboard.

I don't have to tell myself how much I hate the collar, but I knew better than to fight it, Sandra had made sure of that. It didn't take me long to learn the commands and what she wanted from me. It was the forcing myself to submit that was the hardest.

Nate had betrayed me. I still didn't understand nor appreciate it. Why would he con the one person that could kill him without question of the group? Even Hardison wouldn't sell me out, for simple fear of what I would do to him after. I had punched Nate. And I don't regret it, though I really only tapped him. The collar prevented me from actually hurting him. I was pretty sure Hardison knew that by now, but if he did he didn't say anything. Let Nate think I had shown restraint.

My legs were starting to cramp from my position but I had survived worse, I could ignore it for a while longer. Hardison's voice finally registered.

"Elliot!" I half turned toward him, indicating that I had heard him. "You can get to your feet man."

I slowly rose to my feet feeling the cramps stiffen in my legs, I stretch them a bit and eventually they ease. I turn fully to Hardison trying to put my gratitude in my eyes. He just gives that Hardison grin that says there's more.

"I ain't done yet; I programmed your collar to only mine and Sophie's voices. You can ignore Nate and Parker. I also took out the kneeling command. Your welcome to stand or sit or whatever you want man." He had been looking me in the eye, but now his eyes slid to his computer almost in shame. "I couldn't delete the no talking rule. The system wouldn't let me. Man I tried. Really I did."

So Hardison thought I would be angry about that? How do I tell him I understand? This not being able to talk is a bitch. With a mental shrug I do the only thing I can.

"It's OK." I choke out before the collar fires. I collapse in a heap of twitching; every nerve feels like it's on fire. Slowly, painfully slowly the collar stops firing and lets me relax. Hardison is looking at me with wide eyes; I know he knows how much voltage is behind it. The no talking rule is the first one they put on it, so it's the biggest infraction. I wanted him to understand that I'm not angry at him. He isn't Nate. Hardison nods. He got the message. Good I don't need to do that again.

Hardison gets out of his chair and comes to offer me a hand up; I accept it gladly and allow him to heave me to my feet. Hardison held my arm until he was sure I got my balance then released me. With a nod he went back to his computer and I concentrated on breathing.

"Hardison" Nate's voice is angry; I step between him and Hardison growling. What Nate didn't know was that I could protect Hardison without the collar reacting since Hardison was programmed into it, the same stood for Sophie. And I had a feeling Parker as well, only Hardison hadn't told her she could tell me what to do more for my sake than anyone else's. To that I sent a silent 'thank you' to Hardison for tact. "Why did you not activate me on the collar to?"

I couldn't see Hardison because my back was to him but from the sound of his voice he was looking at Nate as if he were insane.

"You really have to ask that? Man you betrayed Elliot. I wasn't about to betray him to you. Sorry one betrayer is all this family can take."

I saw Nate wince at what had been said and I couldn't help the small smile. Hardison was more loyal than Nate. Before this mess I would have lost money on that bet. Nate found my eyes and kept them.

"I didn't betray Elliot, I saved him. I just didn't expect this." Nate said.

I growled again. I really didn't care what he said, it wouldn't change what is.

"In case you were wondering Nate that was a 'tell it to someone who cares' growl." Hardison chimed in.

I spun around with a whine. Hardison glanced at his computer screen wearing the dumbest grin I've ever seen on his face.

"Didn't I tell you? I turned on the translating application built into the software. I can understand exactly what you say. Age of the geek baby."

**so review and tell me if i should continue or shelve this project**

**just so everyone knows, this isn't done yet. far from really.**

**To clear up any confusion, the collar that Sandra put on Elliot is a very high tech device. more will be explained about it in later chapters  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**So this idea kinda came to me and stuck with me like an itch that I couldn't scratch. my first leverage fan fiction. Please be nice.**

**Elliot's point of view **

Hardison had given me far more freedom, I still couldn't talk but at least I could sit on the floor on my but with my back leaning against something. I sighed for what seemed like the twentieth time. Nate sat in a chair sipping a glass of scotch and watching me. I glared right back. Then I had it, I just had to have Hardison's attention.

'_Hardison_' I whined in a series of growls and whimpers. '_If you understand this send a mild shock to the collar, I have an idea and I don't trust Nate_.'

After a moment there was a mild pulse on my collar.

'_Good, they had to knock me out to clean me up. I'm guessing the collar isn't waterproof and it would only work if I were unconscious. Is there any way to see if that is true?' _ I growled.

Another small pulse told me he had understood, so I sat back and waited. Not very long while later I felt two pulses. One right after the other, I glanced up and saw Hardison nod. I gave a slight nod of my own.

'_Tonight when Nate goes home, we will free me then_.' I whined softly.

Another pulse and I knew that Hardison understood.

**so review and tell me if i should continue or shelve this project**

**just so everyone knows, this isn't done yet. far from really.**

**To clear up any confusion, the collar that Sandra put on Elliot is a very high tech device. more will be explained about it in later chapters**

**I know that this chapter is short, it merely served to show that Elliot was talking and trusting Hardison.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**So this idea kinda came to me and stuck with me like an itch that I couldn't scratch. my first leverage fan fiction. Please be nice.**

**Hardison's point of view  
**

I had asked him if he was ready, all Elliot did was nod and lay on the floor. His eyes haunted me; they looked so tired and desperate. What had Nate done? I slowly and carefully injected Elliot with the sedative. He laid still and didn't fight the affect. We had discussed which sedative would be best. I asked him questions and he finally nodded at the right one. It didn't surprise me that he picked the only one that didn't have any side effects, when he came out of it. He came out of it clear headed and fight ready.

Chuckling I worked on the collar, freezing when it flashed to restrain him, how the hell am I supposed to do that? Glancing at Elliot he was just drifting off. Getting up from where I was kneeling next to him with the empty syringe in my hand I threw it away and found the handcuffs we kept on hand for when Elliot got to fidgety. He hated them but at least he didn't lose his head when they were on.

Going back to Elliot's still form I carefully clicked each wrist into the cuffs. To my amazement to collar released itself from his neck and fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Yes!" I yelled pumping my fist in victory.

I snatched the collar and closed it. It turned itself off. I let out a breath I wasn't sure what it would do if it was removed like that. I left the cuffs on Elliot so he wouldn't come out of the haze and hurt someone, though I wasn't sure if I would stop him from hurting Nate.

What Nate did to Elliot disgusted me to the core. You don't con your crew, especially not Elliot. In all the time Elliot was gone, Nate never told us why he did it, only that he had a good reason to. I guess that's why Sophie had stopped talking to him. Nate had done the one thing none of us could forgive, he had betrayed his family.

**Elliot's point of view**

I came too quickly, as I had known I would. It was why I chose that sedative. It doesn't last long and it doesn't have lingering effects. The first two things I noticed at once was that the collar was gone but now I was cuffed.

"Dammit Hardison." I croaked my voice raw from lack of use as I sat up shaking my wrists at him.

He just grinned at me.

"You're welcome Elliot. I was right."

"I see that, now get these off of me." I growled, I had a meeting with Nate that I needed to be on time for.

I wasn't surprised when Hardison shook his head. I heaved to my feet and plopped onto the couch.

"Sorry man, we still need Nate alive and in one piece. I don't know how we are going to resolve this. But we are, without you hurting him."

I glared at Hardison. He didn't feel threatened because of the cuffs.

It was a lie I let them believe. The cuffs didn't stop me from being violent; they always cuffed my hands in front of me, never behind my back. I could still handle a dozen men. I would be more beat up but I could still fight them. I understood their need to feel safe around me. That's why there was no key for this particular set of cuffs. In any other house hold that would have been a problem. But Parker can pick any lock in existence. And I'm not that bad myself.

Hours passed and finally Nate and Sophie came back.

"We found a way to free Elliot." notices me sitting on the couch still in the cuffs, I waved and smiled. "Oh, good work Hardison."

I got off the couch and elbowed Nate in face, aiming it just right to knock him out, smirking I dislocated my thumb and slipped out of the cuffs as Sophie and Hardison looked on. Throwing the cuffs down at Nate's still form I relocated my thumb and walked out.

"I will be back later." I tossed over my shoulder.

**so review and tell me if i should continue or shelve this project**

**just so everyone knows, this isn't done yet. far from really.**

**To clear up any confusion, the collar that Sandra put on Elliot is a very high tech device. more will be explained about it in later chapters**

**I know that this chapter is short, it merely served to show that Elliot was talking and trusting Hardison.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**So this idea kinda came to me and stuck with me like an itch that I couldn't scratch. my first leverage fan fiction. Please be nice.**

Elliot moved quietly through the darkness, he had no doubt where he was going. He watched her leave the club, a club he had been to several times, kneeling at her feet and begging for attention. Elliot was vibrating with barely restrained violence at the memory of the humilation.

Elliot smirked at how he was going to play this out, he was after all a retrieval specialist that had transported human cargo both alive and dead at one point or another, and he could 'retrieve' her with as little or as much damage as he wanted. The question was how much did he want to do?

Besides what's worse than a pissed off hitter that knows your habits?

Elliot waited for the right moment before coming up behind her and grabbing her in a choke hold.

"You let me go right now and I won't have you arrested." She said with as much courage as she could muster, going completely still.

Elliot chuckled darkly in her ear.

"You won't have me arrested." He said calmly.

Watching as she went slack in his arms.

_What an idiot, why would she go slack against me? _Elliot wondered to himself, in a moment he had his answer.

"Release me." She said firmly.

"No." Elliot replied just as calm as before.

She waited a moment and when the shock didn't come, that's when the fear kicked in. she struggled and tried to get free. Elliot was ready for it and held her until her struggles subsided.

"You got free."she said, it wasn't a question.

"Yup it turns out Hardison isn't as worthless as he seems." Elliot let his voice drop to a silky whisper. "Now you're going to tell me everything I want to know."

"And if I don't?"

"I kill you, you wouldn't be the first I've killed, and probably won't be the last." Elliot answered smoothly.

**so review and tell me if i should continue or shelve this project**

**just so everyone knows, this isn't done yet. far from really.**


End file.
